Life as we know it
by Rosesoffear
Summary: Life has been good for the now engaged couple, Jacob and Edward. Ever since Bella has left the two have nothing on their minds. Well, except for a new baby on the way. Join the couple as they go through a life of fame, fortune, and pregnancy. While also going through Charlie, and Billies life ever since Bella went back to her moms.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm rosesoffear. I just wanna say that this is my first ever Twilight story so I might not be that good. I have always loved Jakeward as a couple so I decided to start writing. My past stories haven't been good so I hope this one is different. **

**Just so you know this is an all human story. Bella fans be warned because theres a lot of shit talking about her (grins evilly)**

**Main couple: Jacob/Edward **

**Side couple: Billy/Charlie **

**R&R to tell me if I should continue. **

* * *

Life as we know it

Edward P.O.V

We all sat on the couch at Charlie's house watching basketball. As usual everyone was sucked into the game besides me. I didn't even know who was playing(and frankly I don't care). All I know is that the _somethings _where getting their ass kicked by the _whatever the hell their names was. _

It was a typical stormy night which meant we all were stuck inside watching whatever night time television had to offer, which totally bothered me. I snuggled up next to Jacob trying to get his attention. Of course he just snickered and kept his eye on the game. I guess him and Charlie bet on a certain team because every time the _somethings _scored they would jump up off the couch and high five.

In all honestly I didn't want to come. But then again it was better than staying at home with an aching stomach and no fiancé. That was another thing that's bothering me. I'm three months pregnant but have the belly of someone whose just about to pop. My doctor told me that it means my baby is healthy, but I'm still in pain.

Anyways, Jacob, Charlie, Billy, and I continued to watch the game. While I was still snuggled up to Jacob, he wrapped his arm around my stomach. Billy and Charlie on the other hand were holding hands while their eyes were glued to the tv. Charlie sat crossed legs on the recliner while Billy was in his wheelchair.

I looked up at Jacob and smiled. The way his eyes sparkled when he was concentrated on something humored me. While I sat comfortably, Jacob jumped up and cheered, making me jump to the other side of the couch. He looked down at me and frowned.

"Shit, sorry babe they just scored, want me to get you anything?". He asked.

"Uh, yes waters good", I said catching my breath. He smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"How about you, Bill, want anything?" Charlie asked Billy.

"Some coffee would be nice". Billy said. They kissed before Charlie walked off.

Billy and I sat in awkward silence. Whenever we where alone it was awkward since I'm being 'nailed by his son' as Charlie puts it. It was a couple more awkward breaths before Billy spoke.

"So hows that baby treating you, Edward?"

I smiled and put one hand on my belly. "Good, but I swear he's going to be a professional boxer just like his papa when he grows up."

"Well he's gonna have to start training sometime." Jacob said when he walked into the room. He curled up next to me and pulled me into his chest.

"Or she's training to become chief officer just like her pop-pop." Charlie said when he sat down. Charlie was the only one who thinks my baby is a girl. In all honesty, I hope he's right. I really want a baby girl who I can dress up and play dolls with. I know for a fact that Jacob wants a boy. Hopefully he will love our baby if it's a girl.

About an hour pasted before Jacob decided we should go home. I was tired and he was hoping for some 'fooling around' that was not going to happen.

We said our goodbyes and got into Jacobs Volvo. Ever since we met in Highschool, he has always loved my Volvo so he had to get the same one. As we drove home my stomach started acting up.

"You ok babe?" Jacob asked.

"Yea it's just the baby kicking, I'll be fine." I said trying to get into a comfortably position.

"Aww is my baby boy getting ready for his first boxing match?" Jacob asked in a childish voice.

I took a deep breath. "Yea Jacob about that, how would you feel if we had a girl?"

"I would love her all the same." He said quickly.

"Honestly sweet, I'm hoping for a girl and I don't want you to be upset if we had a girl." I said in a serious tone.

I could tell Jacob tensed up. "Edward, baby, I would love our baby girl just the same. As long as our baby is happy and healthy then that's all that matters. Besides, if we have a girl no boy would go near her because her papa is a boxer and daddy is a model and comedian." He loosened up again.

I didn't even realize we where home already. I got up out of the car thinking about what Jacob said. "Hey, my daughter isn't going to be single forever because of you." I joked around.

Jacob smiled and held my hand. "Ok Mr. Let's see if you still think that when we actually see if were having a girl or not next week."

Oh yea, I forgot my ultrasound is next week. Then we'll determine if we have to get unicorns or dinosaurs for our extra room. I was lost on a trance until I realized Jacob kissed me in the cheek.

"Come on let's get you to bed."

* * *

**Ok so how did you think that chapter went? Do you think Edward and Jacob are having a boy or girl? Also, how do you fe about Billy and charlie as a couple? Review and tell me if I should continue. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for your reviews I defiantly appreciate them. This is he second chapter and. As always read and review! **

**In this chapter I'm gonna focus on Billy and Charlie a little more. Tell me what you think of them cuz I'm curious. **

**Reminder to Bella fans there is shit talking about her so beware. And did you know if you search #screwbella on Instagram you get the same pic of Edward and Jacob kissing 200 times. Lol, I just had to share that!**

**And before I start I just wanna fI'll you guys on in some things you should know for this story:**

**Jacob and Edward have been engaged for a year. **

**Billy and Charlie have been married for 4 years. **

**Jacob and Edward are 22**

**Billy is 45 **

**Charlie is 44**

**Since Edward and Jacob are famous in this story I want it to take place in las angeles. **

**Bella moved back to her moms for dramatic reasons but stays in contact with Charlie. **

**Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

Life as we know it

Charlie P.O.V

As soon as Jacob and Edward left I felt a lightness in the air. I'm not saying they give off a negative feeling it's more of an awkward vibe. Personally I think it's because Edward is sleeping with or 'being done by' Billy's son, as I like to put it.

Speeking of Billy, I walk over to his wheelchair and plant a kiss on the top of his head. He smiles and returns the kiss. I wrap my arms around his broad shoulders and tilt my head against his. It was moments like this we had that I'm thankful for. Since he is in a wheelchair and suffers from diabetes our romantic life is a bit minimal.

Granite I would like a little more action but I still love him all the same.

"Whatcha thinking about?" I hear him ask taking me out of my daydream.

"You."

He smiles and tilts his head up to kiss me again. I gradually return his kiss when my phone goes off. I moan in sadness and go to fetch my phone. The caller ID says Bella. Damn, I have to pick up since she's my daughter but I don't want to hear her complain.

I had no choice so I pick up the phone. "Hey Bella, what's up?"

"Nothing dad but mom wouldn't leave me alone until I called you."

"Oh."

"Yea but I'm kinda glad to talk to you."

"Oh why?" I ask suprised that my daughter actuly wanted a conversation with me.

"I was wondering how Jake and Edward where."

"Good." Is all I say, she doesn't know about the pregnancy and I don't want her to get mad since she still has feelings for Jacob.

"Are they still together?"

"Yea they are they still haven't planed on a wedding day yet though." I try to lighten up her spirits.

"Oh, well dad, do you think if I move back I would have a chance Jacob again?"

Gulp. Oh shit I can't get out if this one. "Look Bells, Edward is pregnant. He has been for three months now. Besides Jacob is your brother in law."

The other line is silent for a few seconds. "Oh, I have to go." She says and hangs up.

I put my phone down and take a deep breath. I couldn't tell you how many times she's called asking about them. Honestly I think it's stupid of her because everyone knows they'll never break up. I try to get her off of my mind and focus of my lovely husband.

Speaking of Billy, I didn't even notice he left. He must have gone into our bedroom to get changed. I make my way to the hallway and into our room. Since Billy moved in with me I had to switch my bedroom and guest room so it's easier for him.

In the room I find Billy watching tv while his clothes are laid out on the bed. "Need help?" I ask.

He looks at me and smiled. "Maybe."

I walk over towards and help him with what he needs. The whole time he's saying that I don't need to help him and that he can do it on his own. We are finally tucked into bed watching tv. He's laying on his back while I'm on my side playing with his long hair.

"Charlie." I hear him say.

"Hmm."

"Do you get mad when you have to help me?" I'm frozen. How could he ask this? If I did get mad I would never marry him for gods sake.

"Of course not hon, and don't ever think I would be."

He take a beep breath and looks at me. "Because I just feel like a burden sometimes."

"Babe, don't you ever think your a burden to me ok. I love you know matter what and I always will." I say to him.

"Ok." He says and kissed me on the cheek. I kiss him back and wrap my arms around his shoulders. We both focus back on the tv enjoying each others company. I'm glad I have someone like Billy. Everyday I feel like I'm a young man again because of him.

* * *

Jacob P.O.V

I wake up early on Saturday to make Edward some breakfast. Even though he has some morning sickness I still like to see him eat. Ever since we found out he's pregnant I've noticed he's been watching his weight and what he eats.

I cook the eggs when I hear foot steps coming down the stairs. Not to long after that my beautiful fiancé is behind me kissing my neck.

"Morning gorgeous, how did you sleep?" I ask.

"Good, especially since you where next to me."

I laugh and spin around to face him. His eyes look tired and face looks like bluhh. I will admit that for he past three months Edward hasn't been trying as hard as usual to look appealing. Even for breakfast he would have his face washed up and concealer on.

"What's for breakfast?" He asks.

"Scrambled eggs, bacon,hash browns, and toast."

"Ahh you do know how to spoil a man." He sit's down in the closest chair and crossed his legs.

I smile and continue to cook. While cooking I look out the window into the beautiful ocean. I can't wait until Edward feels comfortable enough to go back out on the beach so we can swim and tan. But for now he's going through his emotional uncomfortable stage.

Edward is always complaining about his stomach and how he feels sick in the morning. But I know it will all pass soon. And eventually, in a week in going to know whats wondering around in his baby bump. Hopefully its a boy, but them again a girl won't be all that bad.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry this chapter is kind of weird but I had no ideas. Anyways, read and review and let me know how his chapter went! **


End file.
